Didn't Expect That One
by KeiTheShinigami
Summary: Ciel/Grell You've been warned.


Story :_ Didn't Expect That One…_

By : KeiTheShinigami

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi (BOY X BOY), gender confused Shinigami, creepy undertakers, incredibly OOC characters, naïve little bocchans, original character, and horrible writing.

Read with caution.

KeiTheShinigami is not responsible for any nosebleeds, headaches, lose of consciousness, and/or sighs.

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does. I only own Kei. She is my bitch. x'D

On with the horrible piece of literature.

-(Ciel's POV)-

"SEBAS-CHAN!" I heard be yelled by a certain red-sporting Shinigami. Sebastian and I both heard footsteps, as if someone was running towards us.

Sebastian moved over partly, causing a red blur to go past and run, smack!, into a wall.

Grell fell back, groaning, then stood faster then a blink of an eye, running over to Sebastian.

"Oh Sebby~! How I've longed to see you~!" Grell said, hanging onto Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian, however, did not look so pleased.

"Grell, get off of me before I remove you myself." Sebastian ordered.

Grell continued to hang on his arm.

As they bickered like an old married couple, I couldn't help but feel an emotion bubble in the pit of my stomach.

An emotion I've learning is jealousy.

Yes, Ciel Phantomhive knows what jealousy is and has felt before.

It tends to happen when I see Grell fan'girl'ing over every attractive man he sees.

I don't understand why, though.

'I can't be attracted to Grell.' I thought to myself.

I mean, over the 16 years I've been alive, I have realized I am only attracted to men.

But not Grell.

Of all the men I've liked, never once was one Grell.

I looked over at Sebastian and Grell.

They were still arguing.

'Why does Grell have to show his attraction to Sebastian so strongly?' I thought to myself.

I was tempted to say it, but I would probably just hear about how Grell 'loves' him.

I looked over at Grell.

I don't understand how someone so annoying can be so attractive.

I sighed.

Sebastian smirked, giving me a knowing look.

I glared at him.

He chuckled darkly, pushing Grell away, walking with me back to the carriage.

Teatime came around, so Sebastian brought me tea and chocolate cake.

The entire time, he was smirking.

It got so annoying, after about 20 minutes, I snapped.

"What?!" I said, throwing my fork onto the desk, then standing up, toppling my chair backwards.

His look didn't change.

I glared.

That's when he finally spoke.

"Young lord, it seems you have a crush." He said, smirking so evilly, it would make Grell cower in fear.

I blushed lightly, then sat back down.

"Learn your place, Sebastian. Even if I did, it's none of your business."

Once I spoke, he bowed down slightly.

"Yes, I apologize, my lord." He said. "But, may I give you some advice?" He asked, walking over to stand beside me.

I sighed as an okay.

He then proceeded to lean down and whispered in my ear, "Tell him."

He stood, bowed down, then walked out of the room, closing the door.

I sat there for a minute or two, thinking.

Finally I had come to a decision.

I stood up, grabbed my jacket, then walked out the door.

-(Grell's POV)-

"…..And his cute blue jacket~! It brings out his gorgeous eyes~! Oh~ Adam~! I think I'm in love~!" I finished my rant about a certain special young man I had fallen for.

Adam, better known as Undertaker, was sitting on a coffin across from me, listening intently and eating his famous bone cookies.

He smiled sincerely.

See, around me, he doesn't act like an insane psychopath.

He moved to sit next to me.

"Grell, my dear. You need to tell the Earl how you feel." He said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I sighed lightly, then nodded.

Kei, a fellow Shinigami, walked out of the back room.

"I agree. You have to tell Ciel." She said.

"Tell me what?" Ciel asked, walking into the shop.

I blushed.

I looked at Adam and Kei.

Kei was closing the door on her coffin and Adam was giggling, walking to the back.

"Um…" I said, hoping he would drop it.

He looked at me, silently telling me to continue speaking.

I sighed.

"If you won't tell me, fine. But I need to tell you something." He said, sitting across from me, in the same spot Adam was just at.

He continued speaking.

"Lately… I've been having mixed feelings about you." He said.

My eyes got wide and I looked up at him so fast, if I was human, I would have gotten whiplash.

"What?!" I asked, hoping he meant what I wanted him to mean.  
"Yes… I have…._Feelings_ for you." He said, looking disgusted with himself.

I was speechless.

If it were anyone else, I probably would have squealed, jumping them and taking them right on top of that coffin.

But seeing how it was my sweet innocent Ciel, I just couldn't.

"R-really?" I asked instead.

He nodded and I smiled.

"I feel the same way." I said.

He bit his bottom lip, blushing.

I leaned over, pulling his hand to mine, and entwining our fingers together.

"How long have you felt this way?" I asked, curious.

He looked away slightly.

"Since you first started obsessing over Sebastian, I had felt jealousy. But I have felt the attraction towards you since I hit puberty." He said, blushing.

I smiled, then spoke.

"How long have you known you were gay?"

He blushed even deeper red.

He looked so beautiful.

"S-since I met Sebastian." He said, still blushing.

I chuckled, then hugged him.

"You know, truth is, I've never liked Sebastian. Always you. I was just trying to make you jealous." I said, pulling back to look in his eyes.

-(Sebastian's POV)-

I watched from the back room, Ciel and Grell kiss.

I smiled slightly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I turned and saw Undertaker.

"Tell him how you feel." He spoke.

I knew who he was talking about, but I decided to play dumb.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I saw him narrow his eyes through his hair.

"Michaelis, don't play stupid with me. But if I must spell it out." He sighed, speaking again. "W-I-L-L-I-A-M." He smirked when I blushed slightly.

I nodded.

"You're right. I should. Because you don't know how much I've dreamed of getting my ass handed to me by a pissed off, straight Shinigami." I said, which he just rolled his eyes at.

"William is far from straight." He chuckled.

My eyes widened, then I walked out of the shop, heading to William's house.

-(Undertaker's POV)-

I smiled, seeing Sebastian leave.

I knew where he was going.

I looked at Grell and Ciel.

They looked so cute and happy together.

I smirked to myself, knowing I was the Shinigami/Demon matchmaker.

I'm so happy for them, being with the one they love.

Now, all I need is my dear Ronald to tell me how he feels.

_**THE END~!**_

So, please be nice and tell me what you thought. This big bag of homo faggotry took me, about, 4 months to write because I get really bad writer's block all the time. V_V

Please review and tell me how much you love this and me.

Yes, Kei is my OC, but she can still be my bitch. x'D

Ciel/Grell is my favorite pairing.

Reasons why it's totally canon :

Well, first off, Ciel only blushes like crazy when Grell is around.  
Second, Ciel may act like he hates Grell, but he never told Sebastian to kill Grell without backing out of it and not wanting Grell dead.  
Third, Ciel never actually kicks Grell out of his house.  
Fourth, every time Grell flirts with Sebastian, he gets really angry and annoyed with Grell.  
Fifth, Ciel had Grell help him get Lizzy back. He didn't have Pluto kick the shit out of him and send him away.  
Sixth, Grell never cashed in his day with Sebastian.  
Seventh, when Grell was a butler, he always started to stutter and get nervous around Ciel.

Totally canon.

Good day, sirs.  
I hope I lifted your dreary souls.

Loki : "Lowly peasants"

Me : "Bad kitty. Be nice."

Loki : -_-

Me : =D

-Random Tony Stark appears-

Loki : "I'll take that drink now."

Tony : -Hands him glass of whiskey-

Me : "TWUE WUVE!"

Tony : "You've been watching to much Princess Bride. O-O"

Loki : "Your Midgardian films frighten me. O_o"

Me : ='D

Sorry, Tony and Loki are the main people I RP as.


End file.
